Dusk & Sumner
by Clarissa Mae
Summary: After Elizabeths aves her sister from a tragic accident she looses her memory and forgets everything that has ever happened to her. She has too try to bring back memories. and her mystery boy, was she in love with him. or is new boy her love?
1. PREVIEW

**DU****S****K A****N****D S****U****MN****E****R**

**Yesterday-was the last day of school**

**Tomorrow-is the first day of summer.**

**Then today is-a new beginning.**

**Elizabeth-Rose. That is my full, entire, complete, exact, first name. no joke, I know. Is it long or what.? But my last name is fit Sumner, ****ELIZABETH-ROSE SUMNER**

E**lizabeth-Rose Sumner. That is my full middle name included.**

L**ast summer, I got in a terrible car accident. Where I forgot my world.**

I **was clueless. Lost and confused. In the middle of the universe.**

Z**achery was supposedly my best friend. But now? I don't have**

A **single clue who "Zachery" is. Did I love him? Does he think I hide**

B**ehind him. Is he like my bodyguard? You might say this is**

E**asy to figure out. But I don't know how. And when Yesterday was**

T**he last day of school. And today is completely unknown. your sure it **

H**as to be a new beginning. By the way things are going. Well tomorrow**

-

R**eally Is the first day of summer. It is going to be some serious fun. Lots**

O**f memories. Tanning, bestfriends, and lovers.**

S**o what do you think is in store for me???**

E**lizabeth-Rose Sumner… well whatever it is. Im calling it Dusk and** S**umner.**

Hbu?huh?

**This tale full of love and hope, is something to never forget.**

**The fourth of july is more of a love season then valentines **

**Itself. And after the summer of 2009. Rose seriously, agrees.**

**Will she remember her first kiss, summers sweetie, Zachery Grey?**

**Lets all hope so…..**

:)


	2. Chapter 1: REMMI

"OKAY" Remmi (my supposed sister) began. "Are you Comfy? You know, because this could end up being a very long detailed story.?" She asked me. My 12 year old sister was cute. I was just now beginning to figure out. She was skinny with shoulder length blonde hair that was full of summer colors. She was a good height, and had gorgeous blue eyes. "So here we were walking along the street dadadada." She said using her fingers as stick people. "And we were on our way to Lilly's pool."

"Wait... Who is Lilly again?" I asked, confused.

"Lilly was my best friend! But now she's an ex-bff, but that's another story for another time" she said waving her hand dismissing that topic. "So we got to her pool and no one was home so we just pushed open her gate and walked in. You were instructing me on how to do a swan dive off the high dive and before you taught me how to hit the water, I decided to test it. I jumped off the diving board. Which by the way was PURELY stupid! Well, i plunged into the water headfirst, I hit the bottom of the pool. And passed out. All I remember after that, is waking up and seeing your anklet, the one made of thick blue yarn stuff from Hawaii? Well yeah, hilarious as it is, it was stuck to the pool drain. Or hooked on some thing at least, and as far as I know those things don't just come off." She giggled. This story apparently entertained her. Although for me it did include brain damage. "Well yeah, I saw you passed out at the bottom of the pool. I was crying freaking out thought you were dead. And I couldn't get up because my head was throbbing and every move I made seemed to make me tip to the unconscious side of the scale. And my head was bleeding. LUCKY YOU THOUGH! Here comes Lilly's brother…Zane." She said with a bright smile, her braces seeming dull in the hospital light. "I tried to explain what had happened, but I guess all that came out was mumbles says he. But then he saw you bobbing like an apple from your ankle at the bottom of his swimming pool. Think of how terrible that must have been for him! To see his best friend at the bottom of his own swimming pool! But chyeahh, Anyways;" she said smacking her bubblegum. "He totally dived in, jeans and all pulled out his magical pocket knife, the one you had got him for his birthday just a week before, and cut you loose and swam you to the top he started yelling trying to get someone's attention and here came his mighty old lady neighbor Mrs. Angelica and I guess she called 911. And then again I passed out, figured you were safe enough. And the next time I woke up I was sitting in that empty hospital bed on the other side of that curtain beside you and heard the scary old doctor talking about Acoma. And I magically went back to bed I guess." She said lifting her hands and shrugging her shoulders in the most innocent way. "So this Zane kid, it sounds like he saved my life. So where is he?" I asked wanting to meet mystery boy. "Well…." Said Remmi, "He checks in normally before school… and, after and considering its 3:30 he should be here at any moment." She said pursing her lips lazily. And as if on queue, in walked mystery boy.


End file.
